The Ancient War
by Femisis
Summary: War has broken out between the ZBC and the Backdraft group and every zoid pilot is getting involved. This is NOT an BL fic even though they're my fav couple. R&R! Better summary inside. Discontinued until further notice.
1. The Beginning

TITLE

  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is in zoids but I do own Crystal, Tony any characters you have never heard about except for May who belongs to my friend, Violet who belongs to my other friend, and Sora who belongs to my brother and I may own a few certain zoids but otherwise I DON'T OWN A SINGLE STINKING THING!!!!!!. 

  


The name Smith will appear in this fic at least once because everyone at school I asked for names said Smith so I am going to use that name to get them to shut up. Ok I'll shut up now and start the fic. 

  


Ok this is my first REAL zoids fic so I hope you like it!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After the Blitz Team won the Royal Cup and the higher-ups in the Backdraft group were arrested, things were very peaceful. That is, until the remaining officers of the Backdraft declared war against the Zoid Battle Commission. The ZBC asked all zoid teams to join the war, including the Blitz, Flugle, Lightning, Zabers, and Champ teams to name a few. Now each pilot is put into groups of three for stealth purposes. Now let's see what has happened to our favorite pilots now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  


" C'mon can't you fix this radio any faster? " Bit Cloud yelled to his partner and friend, Tony Smith.

" I'm working as fast as I can. " He replied. " Why do you get to order me around all the time? "

" Because one I'm a higher rank then you and you were the one who got us lost." Bit told him as he looked up at Liger Zero. In truth Bit was the one who had gotten them lost. Their mission was to infiltrate an enemy base, but they had gotten separated from the rest of the groups they were with. So here they were, stuck in the middle of nowhere with the Gustav's radio broken.

" Things have been pretty quiet since Chad left, huh? " Bit asked Tony.

" Yeah. Ever since his parents got sick he had to go home and take care of them. Hey I got the radio working! " Tony yelled excitedly. They tuned in just in time to hear, " The mission has been a success. Return to base. " Various moans and growls could have been heard from Bit, Tony, Liger, and Tony's Command Wolf, Shrike.

" Let's head back to base. " Bit said apparently depressed. Then Tony and he got into the gustav and began the trip back to the base.

Two hours, 7 bumps, and 3 battles with bandits later they they finally arrived at the base. After parking the gustav and their zoids, Bit and Tony went to the lobby to get their new orders. When they walked through the doors they saw every other group standing there, apparently waiting for something.

" Hey what's everything waiting for? " Tony asked a boy standing next to him.

" There's a new soldier that General Gunner is going to introduce. " he said. As if on cue, the general walked in the room followed by a 16 year old girl with long light blue hair and violet eyes wearing a pink tanktop, jean shorts and gray jacket with pink gloves and black boots. Bit and Tony heard audible whistles coming from some of the other boys. Then the general started to speak.

" This is Crystal Alyssi Lynette. " he said gesturing to the girl. " If there aren't any questions then I will proceed to place her in a group. "

" I have a question. " Bit said wondering why he spoke.

" Yes, Bit? " the general asked.

" Since Chad left we've been down one member and I was wondering if she could be placed in our group. "

" If Crystal doesn't object, It's fine with me. " General Gunner said. " What do you think? " After staring into Bit's hopeful emerald green eyes for a minuet, she made her decision.

" Sure. I don't mind. " she stated oblivious to the groans coming from the other boys. All she could do was stare at Bit with a grin on his face.

" Well now that that's settled, Bit could you please show Crystal to the

hangar? " the general asked him.

" Sure. " Bit responded. As he was leading Crystal away the general said to him in an undertone, " I had a feeling you would want her in group. Wait until you see her zoids. " he added seeing the confused look on Bit's face.

As Bit was leading Crystal down the hall toward the hangar, he made an attempt to start a conversation.

" So where are you from? " he started.

" Oh gosh it's been so long since I've been there I almost forgot. " Crystal told him.

" Why did you leave? " Bit asked.

" Well.... my parents were killed when I was about 9 and since there was nobody else to take care of me I ran away. "

" Oh. " Bit said compassionately. After walking in silence for about 5 minuets, Bit broke the silence after walking into the hanger. " Here's the hanger. " 

" Now I have to find my zoids. " Crystal said while looking up and down the rows of zoids.

" How many do you have? " Bit asked apparently puzzled.

" I have two. " Crystal told him while continuing to look. " Oh this isn't working. Ligra, Phoenix!!! Two shapes emerged from the mass of zoids and transport units, responding to Crystal's call. On further inspection, Bit realized that one looked much like his Liger Zero, except with armor that appeared to be made of some kind of crystal and a distinctively female roar. The other looked like a red and yellow phoenix.

" Those are your zoids? " Bit asked. " That one looks almost exactly like my zoid. " he said gesturing to the female zoid.

" Oh let me introduce you. This is Ligra, " Crystal pointed to the Liger Zero look-alike, " and this is Fire Phoenix. " she pointed at the phoenix zoid.

" Well let me show you my zoid. C'mon over Liger!! " Bit yelled to his zoid. Liger came out in a bad mood apparently mad a Bit for disturbing his nap. " Oh cool it Liger. I want you to meet someone. This is Crystal and her zoids Ligra and Fire Phoenix. They're in our group so get used to it. " Bit said to Liger. Suddenly the alarm went off.

" Tony, what happened?! " Bit asked him frantically.

" There is a huge, and when I say huge I mean huge, battalion of zoids from the Backdraft army coming this way!!! " Tony yelled as he ran by. " Everyone has been ordered to mobilize now!! "

" Ok let's go. " Bit jumped into Liger, and Crystal got in Ligra.

" Phoenix follow us and try to help as much as you can. " Crystal instructed her unmanned zoid. When Bit and Crystal finally got out of the hanger, they searched through the mass of zoids until they found Tony on the front lines.

" Hey Bit what took you so long? I thought you might have gotten lost. " Tony said with a smirk.

" I thought that was your hobby. " Bit retorted. " Oh Crystal, this is Tony. He's in our group too. "

" Ok. It's nice to meet you. " Crystal said. " Um.... Tony? Those extra guns on your zoid are making it uncomfortable and they're slowing it down. "

" How do you know? " Tony said, amazed. 

Crystal shrugged. " It's just a hunch. " 

" I think you should dump the extra equipment. " Bit said.

" What makes you think she's right? " Tony shot at Bit.

" I don't know, but something tells me Crystal is right. " Bit told him.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. " Tony sighed as he pressed a small button. When he did, all extra equipment he had installed on Shrike fell off.

" Your zoid says thank you. He said he feels much better. " Crystal relayed the message to Tony .

" I'm not even going to ask how you know that. And my Command Wolf's name is Shrike. "

" They're here!! " a young pilot shouted. When the battalion of zoids came into view it put what Tony said to shame. The battalion was ten times bigger than huge. It was composed of at least 250 Rev Raptors and 300 Zaber Fangs.

" Oh man they have us really outnumbered! " exclaimed one pilot.

" Well there doesn't seem to be anyone commanding them. " Bit said.

" That is why we cannot give up! " General Gunner appeared out of nowhere in his black Iron Kong. " We will fight no matter how outnumbered we may be! " Cheers erupted from the rest of the pilots and everyone charged into battle. The ZBC may have been out numbered, but it soon came to be apparent about which side had the better pilots. About fifteen minuets later the enemy zoids had almost been completely wiped out. Then a huge red dragon-like zoid came out of nowhere. It had huge green wings and two guns mounted on its back.

" Well Fireblade, I guess we have to clean up the mess they made. " came a voice.

  


***********************************************************************

Ok now I'm going to be nice and let some ppl join in but it's first 5 ok? I need:

Name(first and last)

Age

Hair color

Eye color

Personality

Clothes

Past

Zoid(you can make one up if you like but I may have to modify it)

Race(the rules: no demons no ancient zoidians. Otherwise you can be whatever like a vampire, wizard, etc.)

Love interest(only from NC0 and Bit, Vega, and Jamie are off limits)

Side(are you with the Backdraft group or the Zoid Battle Commission?)

  


Ok I'm done now get reviewing!


	2. The Battle With Sora

" What is that?! " Tony exclaimed.

" I have absolutely no idea. " Bit responded. " Do you know anything about this zoid Crystal?

" I have never seen a zoid like that. " Crystal murmured loud enough that only Bit could hear her but they soon realized that they didn't have time to talk. The zoid known as Fireblade began shooting fireballs out of it's mouth, completely destroying every single zoid except for Liger, Ligra, and Shrike. The pilot of Fireblade was about to destroy the three remaining zoids when Fire Phoenix swooped out of the sky and rammed into the dragon zoid.

" Perfect timing Phoenix! " Crystal yelled as loud as she could.

_" I thought you could use a little help. " _Phoenix replied.

" Well since you are the first pilots to survive for over one minuet against me, I will tell you that my name is Sora Sword. But that is all you will know about me! " Fireblade leapt up from off the ground, its green eyes glowing wickedly. He flew at Shrike attempting to annihilate him first, but he was intercepted again by Fire Phoenix. 

" That zoid is really becoming a pain!" Sora then began saying some words in a strange language that neither Crystal, Bit or Tony could understand.

" Ligra what is he saying? " Crystal asked worriedly.

_" I'm sorry but I don't know. "_ Ligra told the worried girl.

" Vjajg hdiafd nchair cnslfie fheisp dunale! " Those were the last words they heard Sora say before a loud earsplitting roar brought their attention to a herd of about twenty dragons hovering behind Fireblade.

" Phoenix get out of here! " Crystal screamed in terror.

" Get the bird first! " Sora commanded the dragons. At that command every single dragon charged at Fire Phoenix. Crystal and Tony began shooting at the dragons, but one got ahead of the rest of them. As the creature neared Fire Phoenix, Bit did either the bravest thing he could think of or the most stupid thing he could think of. At that moment Liger jumped in the air, landed on the dragon's back and sank his teeth into it's neck. The dragon let out a horrible scream and plummeted toward it doom, but Liger hung on.

" Bit the thing's dead you can let go now! " Tony yelled over the radio but Liger continued to hang on, only after smashing into the ground along with the dragon.

" BIT!! " Crystal screamed so loud she could have been heard for miles around. Then Ligra began glowing with a strange light making Sora and all of his dragons uneasy.

" Retreat now. " Sora said, his voice quivering with fear. " You got lucky this time but you won't be so fortunate next time! " with that he made his hasty retreat. Crystal leapt out of her zoid and ran over to check on Bit.

" Liger will be ok but I'm not so sure about Bit. " Tony told her shakily. 

" Bit why did you risk your life for me? " Crystal whispered. 

  


  


  


He he I'm gonna be evil and leave this at a cliffhanger.

  


Riten: But I thought you didn't like cliffhangers?

  


I don't but I need two more people to give me characters. And once that happens all of the submitted characters will be introduced next chapter.

  


Riten: Whatever.

  


Quit using my word!

  


Riten: Sure. I hate it when you order me around like this.

  


It's because I care.

  


Riten: Okkkkkaaaay.

  


Now for the first time ever I get to respond to the reviews I got. Yey!!

  


Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: So you're a dragon aholic too? So is my brother. Would you mind if I paired you up with his character?(He made up Sora) And about the zoids I chose the Dragonair. Both of your zoids were really cool so I had to pull names out of a plastic baggy.

  


Mouse: Thanks Mouse! You helped me lay out ch.6! Woo Hoo!!

  


jim hawking jr.: I can kind of tell that you really like Kenshin a lot. I like him too but my favorite is BIT!!!!! * hugs a Bit pulshie *

  


Ok gotta go. See you next chapter! Byees!! 


	3. The Meetings

Hi I'm back!!!

  


Cloud: * swings his sword * Whoops.

  


What now?

  


Cloud: Um...... I accidentally chopped Yuri's head off.

  


Riten: Not my problem.

  


Ok let me respond to the new reviews.

  


Mouse: Sorry about killing Yuri!! As soon as I can find Yusuke I'll see if I can bring him back to life. And thanks for the detail even though it wasn't needed. But don't get me wrong I could still use this information to make chapter 7.

  


Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: Ok I'll see if my brother wants to be paired with you. And I also love dragons, phoenixes (that's why I wanted Fire Phoenix even though I HATE Zoids Fuzors. RD is a moron!!) unicorns, elves, demons(Inuyasha rules!!) and many other mythical creatures. And your character is awesome! How could anyone reject her? And is it ok if Angela is half dragon?

  


jim hawking jr.: Thanks that was my first battle scene. Yeah Rouroni Kenshin is cool.

  


Hellbound Rider: Ok if your character has no past then I at least need more info on your zoid like what it looks like and what its attacks and weapons are.

  


DragonMasterofShadows: All I need from you is an outfit and you are all set ok?

  


Riten: Moonyasha help!!!!!

  


What?

  


Cloud: Yuri's turned into a headless zombie!!!!

  


Oh boy..... * starts running * Ok Yusuke we could really use your help now!!!!

  


Cloud and Riten: * running away from Yuri *

  


Riten * huff * do the * pant * disclaimer!

  


Riten: * hides in a closet * Moonyasha doesn't own Zoids, Final Fantasy VII, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Likewise she doesn't own any characters except Crystal who she spent a lot of time on and Tony who she pulled out of thin air.

  


Ok go and read the chapter!!!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal was sitting outside of the infirmary waiting to see if Bit would recover. The doctor said he had gone into a coma and had a fifty percent chance of making a full recovery.

_" Why do you care about him so much? "_ Phoenix asked her. _" You only met him today and you barely know anything about him. "_

__" I don't know. There's just something different about him like we have something in common. " Crystal replied.

_" But still...."_ Phoenix began but he was cut off by Ligra. 

_" You obviously don't know the way to a girl's heart. " _she said smoothly. 

_" She's obviously fallen in love with him, am I right Crystal? " _Ligra asked slyly.

" I have not! " Crystal exclaimed while blushing.

_" But she can't! " _Phoenix bellowed._ " You know she cannot love anyone but...."_

_" Hush. "_ Ligra ordered. _" We need to give her some time alone. " _With that said, Ligra hauled Phoenix away to leave Crystal alone. What they didn't know was that some other pilots were lurking in the shadows.

" I still don't get why you're doing this. "

" What are we doing? "

" Violet, Jamie shut up already or she'll hear us! "

" Don't worry. I heard you're whole conversation. " Crystal said.

" Well now that you caught us spying on you, I sure you want our names. " said a girl with brown hair with black streaks and indigo eyes wearing a light blue 

t-shirt with thorns coming out of the center and jeans. It also looked like she had pointed teeth. " I'm May Orka and I'm a vampire. Don't worry I don't drink blood. " she added on seeing Crystal's shocked face.

" I'm Violet Kinomoto and I'm a witch." a girl with purple hair and violet eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt and purple jeans.

" Jamie Hermios and I'm just a normal teenager from the Blitz team. " It was a young boy who spoke.(and we all know what Jamie looks like)

" You were on the Blitz Team? " Crystal asked. " Then you should know Bit right? "

" Yeah. How do you know him? " Jamie questioned. 

" I'm in his group. " Crystal replied.

" Oh I know who you are. You're Crystal Alyssi Lynette." May announced. Then there came an earsplitting scream from down the hall.

" That must be Leena on her daily 'chase Harry for two hours' routine. " Jamie sighed.

" Let's go break it up before Harry ends up dead. " Violet began running down the hall followed by Jamie. May gave Crystal a nod before running after Jamie and Violet.

" Crystal, the doctor wants to see us. He said it was important. " Tony said nervously. When the two of them got there the doctor gave them some startling news about Bit's condition.

" His heart rate has gone down and his breathing has slowed. " the doctor told them while wearing a grim expression. " He is probably going to die. "

" Bit. Please don't die. " Crystal whispered while holding back a flood of tears.

" C'mon Crystal let's go. " Tony said sadly. After they left the room, Crystal ran out to the hanger and began to cry at the feet of Bit's damaged zoid.

_" What's wrong with her? " _Liger asked in a state of confusion.

_" It has been confirmed that your pilot is probably going to die. " _Ligra said regrettably.

_" What?! "_ Liger yelled.

_" It is highly unlikely but there is a chance that he could still live. " _Ligra announced reassuringly.

" I... I don't want him to die because of me. " Crystal whispered through her tears. " Too many people have died to protect me. I don't want Bit to join them. "

" Hey are you ok? " A girl whose hair was purple with blond bangs and blue eyes. She was wearing star shaped earrings with a matching necklace that seemed to be several different colors, tight black short shorts, a black halter neck top, knee high black boots, fingerless black gloves, and a belt with chains and two crosses hanging down the side with metal hearts on the leather. Another girl and a boy stood behind her. The girls hair was dark blue with white streaks and her eyes were a murky golden color. She was wearing black jeans, a black top with a blue dragon on it and a dark blue jacket, but the strangest thing about her was that she had blue dragon wings and a tail. The boy had long red hair pulled up into a pony tail and blue eyes. He had a simple outfit of a white shirt, green jacket and jeans.

" Oh I'm sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Ayla Kiashi. " the girl with the purple hair spoke.

" I'm Angela Aeries, half dragon at your service. " It was the girl with the wings and tail.

" Bryant Himura Smith, probably one of the few humans you'll know around here. " the red haired boy said.

" I am Crystal Alyssi Lynette and those are my zoids Ligra and Phoenix. " she announced.

" Sorry but we have to go already. " Ayla told her just before walking away.

" We can get together sometime soon ok? " Angela asked.

" Fine with me. " Crystal said while watching Angela's retreating back.

" Why did I get stuck with a bunch of girls? " Bryant muttered. " See you 

later. " he said before following his two teammates.

_" I see you have made plenty of friends and we haven't been here for more than one day. " _Ligra commented happily.

" You know Ligra I've been thinking about Bit and..... I need to do check something I'll be right back. " Crystal jumped up and raced down the hall to find an unoccupied computer. When she finally found one she hacked into Bit's file and found what she was looking for.

" Oh my...... I can't believe this! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


* snowboarding down Mt. Everest * * goes off a really big ramp * Watch this guys! * does a tricky * Pirouette prime baby!!

  


Cloud: * doing a 360 flip * I thought you could only do that in SSX Tricky?

  


So? I liked Kaori's move so much that I learned how to do it. 

  


Riten: Why don't we concentrate on staying away from the headless Yuri?!

  


Headless zombies suck at snowboarding.

  


Riten: Why?

  


Because they can't see you dipwad!!

  


Riten: Oh.

  


Cloud: Well just hit the review button while we bust out some trickys on Mt. Everest. 

  


P.S. Any characters that weren't introduced in this chapter will be introduced as soon as I get some more information about them.

  



	4. I'm A What?

* still snowboarding down Mt. Everest * * does 3 trickys in a row * Thanks for the snowboard Mouse!!

Cloud: I love the viper!

Riten: What about me?! * cries *

* hugs Riten * You know you mean a lot to me.

Riten: * sniff * Really?

Really. Now before I respond to the reviews, I need to get my mind out of the gutter. * tries to pull brain out of the gutter on the roof, but fails * Oh well. I still function. 

Amy: Ok if Vincent won't change then all I need is a zoid description from him K? See you in school!!

Hellbound Rider: I still need a zoid description from you ok? Try to get it to me before ch.6.

Mouse: Like I said earlier thanks for everything. And if I need a villain I might use Yuri. Thankies!!

Miroku: Chris It's bad enough I have to put up with that crap you say in school, but you even talk like a rapper on the internet!! Ok now that I got that out of my system I'm glad you like it and see you later.

Jim hawking jr.: I don't mind. I love the participation I've gotten from so many people and I haven't even had my account for two weeks yet!! I feel so special. * notices that the computer is on * Whoops. Ok. Well I'm glad you like it!

Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: When I say this I really mean it. I feel sooooo sorry for you. I would die if I didn't have cable. I have about 4½ months before summer vacation. That stinks. And if you have never watched Inuyasha you have absolutely no idea what your missing!

Riten: Way to rub it in Moonyasha.

Ahem, sorry. * looks under computer desk * * screams * I found my John Mayer CD!!!! Woo Hoo!!!

DragonMasterofShadows: Thanks for the outfit! You are all set! Thanks!

THANK YOU EVERYONE INCLUDING THE TWO WEIRDOES I GO TO SCHOOL WITH 4 REVIEWING!!!!!! * coughamymirokucough * NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know its really hard trying to write and watch "The Origin of Trunks" at the same time. I'm a fan of Trunks. I've never noticed how hot he is. Ok I'll shut up now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crystal sat there staring in disbelief at her discovery. " No... no way. This is not happening. I did not just find that out. " Crystal's heart skipped a beat. She had just found what she had been looking for half her life. She immediately jumped up and raced to find Bit.

" Hey Crystal, what's got you so excited? " Tony asked in confusion.

" I know why Bit hasn't died yet and why he might still live! " Crystal shouted in excitement.

" Wha... really?! What is it?! " Tony became just as excited as Crystal.

" Just follow me and everything will become clear. " Both teens raced to the infirmary, stopping when they got there. When they entered Tony asked if they could see Bit.

" You picked the right time. " the nurse told them. " He just woke up, but he still needs take it easy. " When the nurse opened the door to Bit's room, Crystal launched herself on top of Bit and hugged him as hard as possible.

" Bit! I was so worried about you! " Crystal continued to hug him, and Bit hugged her back.

" I'm happy as long as you're ok. " Bit said to her.

" How did you survive that? " Tony asked in amazement.

" That's what I'm about to tell you. " Crystal announced after finally letting go of Bit. " I can obviously tell that the two of you aren't going to believe me, I could hardly believe it myself, but here goes nothing. Bit you are an Ancient Zoidian. " For the next minuet the entire room was silent to allow Bit and Tony to soak in the information.

" I'm a what? " Bit asked trying to appear calm.

" An Ancient Zoidian. "

" Bu.. but how?! " Tony stammered. " They've been extinct for ages! "

" Whoever came up with that conclusion is an idiot. There's Bit.... and me. "

" You're a Zoidian? " Bit questioned calmly.

" Ok I'll explain it to you but don't interrupt me. " Crystal told them. " I was born in an isolated village of Zoidians. We lived in peace and harmony. I was of a high rank, but like everyone else I was only allowed to love another Zoidian. I thought that would be easy until that day. "

  


~*flashback*~

~7 years ago~

  


  


" What's that mommy? " asked a 9 year old Crystal. Her mother looked up and instantly she went on alert.

" Crystal get your father for me. " she sounded worried. Crystal returned a few minuets later with her father. After a quick whispered conversation, her father went to warn the rest of the villagers while her mother gave Crystal specific instructions.

" Crystal, I want you to listen to me carefully. " she instructed. " Go with Ranu and Shra. They will protect you and will bring you back when this problem has been sorted out. " Ranu and Shra where her father and mother's zoids, both black and white striped Shield Ligers.

" Be careful mommy. I love you! " Crystal shouted just before she was taken out of the village. Only a minuet after, explosions could be heard in the distance and a huge column of smoke could be seen towering above the village. To make matters even worse, he parent's zoids collapsed and wouldn't respond to Crystal.

" MOMMY!! DADDY!! " she shrieked in sorrow and began to sob.

  


~*end flashback*~

  


" Apparently my village was attacked by a large group of bandits and my parents fought them and were killed. I never did go back to the village, but I know they died because each Zoidian is bonded to a zoid at birth and when the Zoidian dies, their zoid dies. "

" I never would have guessed. " Tony said speechlessly.

" Then what did you do? " Bit asked gently.

" I wandered around the desert for about a week. I was almost ready to give up when Ligra and Phoenix found me. I knew I was lucky because it is very rare for a Zoidian to be bonded with two zoids instead of just one. For the next seven years I traveled around the world looking for any sign of any remaining Zoidians and that is what brought me here. " 

" I'm sorry. " Tony said after a long silence.

" Don't be. It happened a long time ago and I've been able move on. " Crystal said quietly.

" Well if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you. " Bit whispered and pulled Crystal into another hug.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I worry

I weigh three times my body

I worry

I throw my fear around....

Man I love that song. Ok this chapter's kind of short but I still think its good.

  


Riten: I hope you know you've been sitting in front of that computer for three last three hours.

  


I know. Pressie time!!! Everyone gets two tons of their fav. Pixy styx. Ok hit the revie..... Wait here comes Cloud!!

  


Cloud: * goes off a ramp * It's tricky It's trick!! * does a tricky * I landed it!!! * crashes into a tree *

  


Riten: Well go hit that review button while we wait for the ambulance. 


	5. New Enemies And a Dark Past

Yey it snowed again!! WOO HOO!! This is the second that school has been canceled and I'm loving it!!! This is a note for everybody but * takes a breath * IN FINAL FANTASY VII I'M STUCK IN THE TEMPLE OF THE ANCIENTS AND I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW TO GET OUT!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hellbound Rider: Cool zoid. Ok your all ready.

Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: Cloud is fine. He is currently chasing all the kids in my neighborhood with his Buster Sword. The last chapter was so short because my brother was playing Budokai 2 while I was trying to work and it is a BIG distraction. 

Ann Marie: Thank You for FINALLY reading my fic!! * starts throwing confetti around * Those teachers didn't give us THAT much homework.

Riten: But you left your vocab book in school.

WHAT?! * searches through bookbag * But I could have sworn I packed it!! 

Trunks: Read this chapter while we try to prevent Moonyasha from having a nervous breakdown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he walked down the empty hallway, Sora tried desperately to calm himself. He has been summoned by the High Council and they didn't sound happy. His earlier failure did not please them at all. When he reached the end of the hall, Sora took a deep breath and opened the huge doors in front of him.

" Welcome Sora. I've been waiting for you. " Sora knew that voice, the voice of the man who took him in after his parents died, the head of the Council.

" You wanted to see me? " Sora asked.

" Would you mind explaining to me why you didn't finish off the entire group of zoids? " he asked Sora.

" Well..... I.... You see.... "

" If you don't have a explanation then be quiet and listen. I am very disappointed in you. I expected to see an entire army of zoids to be destroyed, but instead four zoids were left standing and you come running home with you tail between your legs. "

" But that girl was... "

" There are to be no excuses. I have two officers that are going to help you. " the High Councilman said. " Ah here they are now. " Two teenagers, one boy and one girl, walked through the door. " Please introduce yourselves. "

" Sherman Fudge, age 17 " said a boy with spiky black hair and green eyes, wearing a torn and tattered t-shirt, jeans, blue fingerless gloves, and short black boots.

" Rene Sysen, age 15 " announced the girl with black hair, and dark blue eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans that resemble cargo pants, a short sleeve shirt that was dark blue with flowers across the front. Underneath that shirt was a long sleeve shirt that white with black swirls going down the left sleeve.

" You two will be working with Sora for awhile. " the High Councilman told them. " you may go now ..." The three of them turned to leave, " Sora I want to talk to you for one more minuet. " 

" What? " Sora sighed.

" I want to fill you in a little on them. Sherman is a dragon incarnation. You may be able to control him, but if you can only do it if you are desperate. And Rene is believed to be a long descendant of the Dark One. "

" You don't mean...." Sora began.

" Yes I mean Raven. " the High Councilman said grimly. " Don't get on her bad side whatever you do. "

" Sure. " Sora said as he walked out.

" What was that about? " Rene asked when Sora came out.

" Oh nothing. It was just another lecture. " he said casually.

" Whatever you say. " Sherman said and the three of them walked down the long, empty hallway.

  
  


It is now 10:43 AM and I'm still in my pj's. AND I'm wearing them inside out on purpose.

Riten: And before anyone says that Moonyasha is weird she's doing that because the 8th graders at her school said that if you wear your pj's inside out it will snow. It snowed. See it works!

I'm listening to my Cardcaptors Cd Ann Marie. Yeah, see I'm still listening to it. Ok I'll shut up so you can finish reading this chapter.

****************************

Bit had fallen asleep with Crystal in his arms. Tony had left a while ago to give them some time alone.

" Bit are you awake? " Crystal said quietly. Bit was moaning in his sleep and it was beginning to worry Crystal.

" Bit wake up. " she said more urgently.

" Huh..... What's wrong? " Bit asked groggily.

" You were having a nightmare. " Crystal said soothingly. " What was it about? "

" My horrible childhood. I wasn't treated well when I was younger. My mother was the only one who really took care of me. My dad was an alcoholic and he yelled at me for everything, even just being in the same room as he was. "

" You can tell me if you want. " Crystal whispered gently.

" It was one of the worst days of my life. It happened when I used to go to

school. "

~~~~**flashback 10 years ago**~~~ 

  


A 6 year old Bit was sitting on a bench on the playground. He was struggling to put on the necklace his mother gave him the day before. He sighed and tried again, being careful not to get the charm, a gold griffin, caught on his shirt.

" I thought only girls wore jewelry. " came a voice from behind him.

" Leave me alone Derek. " Bit said trying to be brave but Derek and his friends just laughed.

" You are pathetic, Cloud. Here let me get rid of that for you. " Derek sneered as his hand reached for the gold chain.

" Don't you dare touch it! " Bit yelled and hit Derek's hand.

" Now your asking for it! " Derek yelled as he picked Bit up by the collar of his shirt. "

" Leave me alone! " Bit held up is hand and shot a fireball out of his palm causing Derek to drop him. Bit stood up, astonished at what he had just done but he had a feeling inside like he had all the power in the world. Derek whimpered in pain as he fingered the huge burn on his face.

" That kid is a demon! " Derek screamed and ran away followed by his freaked out friends. Bit sat back down on the bench, exhausted and worried about how much trouble he was going to be in.

  


~~~**end flashback**~~~

  


" Then what happened? " Crystal asked.

" When Derek and his friends told the teacher, they didn't believe that a little kid like me could have beaten a bunch of 8th graders, and they didn't believe that I burned him. When I told my mom that night she said it was perfectly normal and that I should be more careful. She said she would explain the rest to me the next morning but she was killed in a car accident that night. I knew my dad would blame it on me so I ran away. " Bit said quietly.

" The thing about the fire, it is normal for Zoidians and before you ask me to explain it to you now, wait until tomorrow. " Crystal whispered, then she fell asleep. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


There's my version of Bit's past.

  


Riku: Can I go sledding?

  


If you wanna go freeze your butt off fine with me.

  


Riku: Ok! * runs outside *

  


Riten: Didn't anyone tell him that it's sleeting out there?

  


Guess not. Ok well it's pressie time again! Everyone WHO REVIEWED CH. 4 gets a rocket powered snowboard and everyone else gets their pants filled with snow! I've given you people enough time to read this ch. 4 

  


Riten: * looks outside * Ok go review and me and Moonyasha can sit here and wait for Riku to thaw out.

  


Byees!! 


	6. Good Things Come For Those Who Wait

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: I'm back from the hospital!!!

Riten: I'm back from therapy!!

Shut up. * whacks Riten on the head with a frying pan * I am soooooo sorry this chapter took so long. I had a lot of projects and stuff to do this week.

DragonMasterofShadows: I was off Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and they made us go back Thursday and we only have a half day Friday.

Jim hawking jr.: Thanks. I just pulled the flashback out of thin air.

Miroku: I have everything planned out. I make each chapter as long as it needs to be so don't bust a gasket! Thanks for talking like a normal human being.

Riten: Who said he's human?

Oh shut up. 

Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: You'll help me? THANKS!! I'm stuck at the part right after you chase down the first weird guy when you first get in the temple. I can't figure out where to go next. Oh and another thing I am a total FF newbie. I got into it because of Kingdom Hearts. I thought Cloud was kind of hot so I got FF7 and I've been playing it without any guide book. Since you don't get snow I'll give you a choice of either a surfboard of a motorcycle.

Amy: Thanks for supporting me! C ya in school! 

Disclaimer: If I owned zoids I wouldn't be sitting here worrying about how I'm going to finish the billions of projects I have in school. Crystal is my character and I made up Tony cauz I needed him.

On with the fic!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning, Bit awoke at the first sign of daylight.

" Crystal, wake up. " Bit shook her lightly.

" I'm up, I'm up. Where's the fire? " Crystal mumbled sleepily.

" What were you going to tell me? " Bit asked anxiously. " I've been waiting for 10 years to know and I'm not waiting another second. "

" Alright. " Crystal sat up in the bed. " Ok Ancient Zoidians can do two things that regular people can't. One is that we have a special bond with our zoids meaning we can talk to them and maybe even more things that neither one of us know about, and two we can control any element at will. "

" Really? " Bit asked in surprise. " Then why did I only do it once? "

" You were too young to have been able to do it back then, but your emotions pulled enough energy from you to fend off the bullies. If you had been older and fully trained at the time you could have probably killed all of them and maybe a even a few unlucky bystanders. "

" I do remember that I was so tired after that. I could barely walk and I was fifteen minuets late for class. " Bit stated.

" Your body didn't have enough energy to fully support you for awhile after. " Crystal informed him. " Anyway I'm going to teach you how to use each element. "

" Really? " Bit asked.

" Once you fully recover from that crash of course. " Crystal giggled and jumped on top of Bit and the two teens began a playful wrestling match.

" What are you two doing? " Tony asked as Bit and Crystal looked up and blushed.

" Alright I'll go and let you rest. " Crystal disentangled herself from Bit and walked out of the room. " Bye Bit. See ya later. "

" Yeah see ya. " Bit smiled.

Later, Crystal was sitting in the hanger enjoying the sights, if you call watching Leena chase Harry around with a metal pipe with May, Violet and Jamie right behind them enjoying the sights.

_" You seem happy today. " _Ligra commented.

__" Yeah. Bit is going to be fine in a few days. " Crystal said while still watching Leena chase Harry.

_" You're still not in love with him are you? " _Phoenix asked.

" Yep. "

_" But you know.... " _Once again Phoenix was interrupted by Ligra.

_" We already know the rules. "_ she shot at Phoenix. Then she turned to Crystal. _You know he's right. " _

" Yeah I know. " Crystal giggled as Jamie fell on top of Violet.

_" Then why are you still interested in him? " _Phoenix demanded.

_" Wait. "_ Ligra started._ " Is he..... "_

__" If you mean another Zoidian then yes. " Crystal looked happier than either of the zoids had seen her.

_" Oh Crystal I'm so happy for you! " _Ligra cried joyfully. 

_" But I thought you were the last of your kind. " _Phoenix said.

" The last from my village. I never said there weren't any Zoidians left anywhere else. " Crystal stood up and joined everyone in chasing Harry.

  


%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

  


Sorry this is so short. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I wanted to post something. The actual training will begin next chapter. I PROMISE!!!! And whoever reviewed for chapter 5 gets a rabid Velociraptor. 

  


Riten: See that button down there?

  


Cloud: Press it. Now.

  


Byees!!!!


	7. Traning, Traning, And More Traning

I finished my homework early tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riten: It's a miracle.

Cloud: It's gonna rain Chocobos.

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I wasn't able to update for so long. I had a bizillion projects and my teachers gave me so much homework it wasn't even funny. SCHOOL IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: Chris you know 7-1 had a lot of projects and I wanted to get something up ok I promise this chapter will be RRREEEAAALLLYYY long. And stop talking like a rapper in school.

Hellbound Rider: I swear you are in this chapter. Tell me if I did your character right.

Amy: Yeah I had lots of work. C ya on Tuesday!

Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: I had a lot of projects to do and I just wanted to post SOMETHING to let everyone know that I still alive and well. Well, maybe not well, but I'm alive.

yo mama: Zoids does not suck!!!! And I don't know anything about Shaman King except for what I hear from my friends. And thanks for everything else.

Helbaworshipper: Thanks and I really like your fic!!

MatrixSaix: Your fic is awesome too. Thanks for reviewing!!

Oh and remember the necklace Bit mentioned in chapter 5 It will play an important part later in the story.

Riten: Moonyasha wanted to know if she should post a fic of old school assignments that have to do with anime.

Ok its dissing hour!! Repeat after me!

Cloud and Riten: Ok.

* singing * Down by the church in the cemetery.

Cloud and Riten: *singing * Down by the church in the cemetery. 

That's where Mach Storm is gonna get buried!

Cloud and Riten: That's where Mach Storm is gonna get buried!

Six feet wide, twelve feet under!

Cloud and Riten: Six feet wide, twelve feet under!

When they fight they fight like thunder!

Cloud and Riten: When they fight they fight like thunder!

When they run they run like lightning!

Cloud and Riten: When they run they run like lightning!

That's why the Blitz Team is so very frightening! 

Cloud and Riten: That's why the Blitz Team is so very frightening! 

Mach Storm SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or Final Fantasy VII and I probably never will. BUT I do own Riten, Crystal and Tony. NOW READ CHAPTER 7!!!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

After Crystal had gotten her daily exercise, she decided to explore the hanger. After awhile she came upon a boy who was working on what seemed like a black Command Wolf with three heads.

" Hey what are you doing " Crystal asked sweetly.(don't I love adjectives -_-') When the boy didn't look up she sat down a few feet away from where he was working and began watching him. About an hour later as Crystal was dozing off, the boy finally addressed her.

" Did you want something "

" I just wanted to comment on you zoid. It is a really remarkable machine. " Crystal told the boy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black cargo pants and trenchcoat made out of two different materials that Crystal couldn't name, black gloves and a black bandana covering his midnight black hair. (can't breath, being smothered by black... x_x) He also had two swords at his sides.

" Thanks. His name's Cerebrus.... " each of the zoid's heads roared in unison, " and you can just call me Hellbound Rider. " As he said his name Crystal could have sworn that his eyes were slits, but just for a second.

" I'm Crystal. " she said. She was about to ask what his clothes were made of when someone called her.

" Hey Crystal wanna come train with us! " Ayla called down the hanger.

" Sure! " Crystal yelled back. " Let me go get Ligra and Phoenix and I'll meet you outside. " Well, bye. " Crystal waved to Hellbound Rider and ran to go get her zoids. What she didn't see was that he waved back.

" Here I come! " Bryant yelled as he fired off some shots that zoomed off harmlessly in different directions.

" You're never going to amount to anything with a mass-produced pile of junk like that! You should have gotten a custom model like the Zillah Illusionist. " Ayla was referring to her zoid which was a purple panther with wings.

" Or my oh-so-lovely Dragonair. " Angela's dark blue dragon zoid with a blade on its head and cannons on the shoulders resembling a Raynos swooped down from the sky almost crashing into Bryant's Gunsniper.

" Well at least my zoid is normal unlike you flashy tin cans! " Bryant shot back at the other two. While Bryant, Ayla, and Angela were fighting, Phoenix flew by, breaking the sound barrier. The sonic boom that followed knocked all three zoid over and sent them flying a couple feet in the air. (I live in the U.S. and learning all the conversions is a pain in the you-know-what so I'm just going to stick to standard measures.)

" What was that for! " Ayla yelled.

" Phoenix wants you to stop fighting so we can continue practicing. " Crystal stated coolly.

" Crystal, I've been meaning to ask you this, but are you zoids custom made " Angela asked.

" Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing... " Bryant chimed in. " because Ligra looks almost exactly like the zoid Bit Cloud has. "

' Oh man what do I tell them ' Crystal panicked.

_" Just tell them the truth without revealing any important information. " _Ligra advised her.

_" Be careful what you say. " _Phoenix warned Crystal. She told them the whole story, omitting the all of the parts about Ancient Zoidians.

" Wow you were wandering around the desert for a whole week alone and you survived I'm impressed. " Ayla said in amazement while Bryant and Angela nodded.

" It's nothing, really. Let's keep practicing. " Everyone nodded and continued fighting.

_" Well done Crystal. "_ Phoenix said. 

_" There was nothing to worry about, was there "_ Ligra cooed. 

" I guess not. " Crystal smiled and continues to fight with the others.

The next couple of days fell in to a sort of pattern where Crystal was either training with Bryant, Ayla, and Angela, chasing Harry with Leena, or just hanging out with May, Violet and Jamie. By the time she saw Bit again she was one of the most popular girls there. The next day Crystal was just sitting down with her zoids when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

" Guess who "

" Hmm, could it be..... Bit "

" Bingo. " Bit then tackled Crystal and they began wrestling again.

" I've missed you so much! " Crystal began hugging Bit. 

" I missed you too. " Bit held her in his arms. (my personal fantasy ^-^)

" I have to go meet somebody. " Crystal said. " Meet me outside the hanger at midnight tonight. "

" Ok. See you then. " Bit sighed as he watched Crystal's retreating back.

_" You like her, don't you "_

" What would make you think that Liger "

_" It's just the way you act around her. " _Liger explained. _" You are much more playful then you are normally when you are with her. "_

__" It's nothing like that! " Bit yelled.

_" Then why are you blushing " _Liger questioned slyly. 

__" Well..... I....... um........ you see......."

_" Love is not something to be ashamed of. Just because you are the only person in love at the moment doesn't mean it's a bad thing. " _Liger told Bit.

" It's just........ I've never felt like this before. " Bit stated. " And it feels weird because she revealed my heritage to me. "

_" About being a Zoidian I could have told you that the second we met. "_

__" What! " Bit exclaimed.

_" I've known since the day you were born. "_

__" Then why didn't you tell me. " Bit asked in a hurt voice.

_" I just assumed you knew, and as time went by I realized that you didn't. " _Liger said._ " I was going to tell you but Crystal beat me to it. "_

__" Right. " Bit stated sarcastically. " I'm gonna go get some rest. I have a date at midnight. "

_"Whatever you say. " _Liger watched Bit walk away. 

Bit ran down the hall. He had overslept and was late for his first lesson. (surprise, surprise)

" Sorry I'm late! " Bit ran outside panting.

" What took you so long " Crystal said annoyed.

" I overslept. " Bit blushed in embarrassment.

" Ok. Well let's get started. First I'm going to teach you how to control fire." Crystal told him. " First relax your body and empty your mind. "

" Ok. " Bit let his arms hang at his sides and discontinued any thoughts he had.

_" You still haven't cleared your mind. " _Bit heard Liger speak to him in his head.

" How did you do that " Bit asked in astonishment. 

__" You can speak with Liger telepathically and he can look into your mind. " Crystal informed him.

_" Empty your mind. "_ Liger coaxed Bit. Bit closed his eyes and cleared his head.

_" He's ready. " Ligra informed Crystal._

__" Ok now hold out your hand and imagine a flame on your palm. " Bit held out his palm and a small flame appeared. Bit suddenly opened his eyes and collapsed on the ground.

" That was perfect! " Crystal yelled as she helped Bit up.

" Can we do more " Bit asked eagerly as he staggered to his feet.

_" No. This has been enough fore one night. " Liger said sternly._

__" Ok we'll continue tomorrow night, same time and place. " Crystal informed Bit as he walked back inside, leaning on Liger for support. " One more thing. "

" Yeah "

Don't tell anyone that you're a Zoidian. "

  


$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ 

Riten: Is it just me or did a colony of dragons land on Zi Hey that rhymes!

Um......... I don't think it's you. Hey you just gave me another idea!! * scribbles something on a notepad *

Riten: * whispers * Don't look now but RD has somehow wandered into your backyard.

* eyes light up like headlights on a car * Really! LET'S GET HIM!! * runs after RD *

RD: HELP!!! * runs away *

Cloud: Just go press the review button while we chase RD.

P.S. Out of these CD's which should be my official fic writing music

Daft Punk, Sailor Moon, Evanesence, John Mayer, or Inuyasha.


	8. Invasion 1

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, BUT I'M BACK!!!!!

RD: * bound and gagged in duct tape* Mrfff ruff rff mrfrf!!!

What? * takes the duct tape of RD's mouth *

RD: I said if you don't let me go you will face the wrath of Mach Storm!!

-_-' Right. If you want a zoid battle we can duke it out at the end of the chapter. Ok now for the reviews!!

This Guy: See I updated. Wasn't that nice of me?

Cerrid: Thanks for the comment and I like to write about anime so when I become a professional author(maybe) I'll write my own stories.

Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: Thanks for the vote and no it's not going to rain chocobos but here's one for being so nice to me. * sends Biddett a chocobo *

Amy: Yes longer is better and I'm really trying hard.

jim hawking jr.: Ok lot's of Inuyasha songs and Daft Punk Discovery. I wuv that cd! ^-^

Hellbound Rider: Don't worry. There is going to be a HUGE battle in this chappie and you're in it. And could you give me something a tad shorter to type instead of Hellbound Rider? Just asking.

Oh and just in case you were wondering Riten, Cloud and Robin are doing research on zoids so I can pick the one that will make kicking RD's butt the more fun. Ok on wit da fic!!

Here's my crazy quote of the day: WWWWWAAAAARRRRRKKKKK!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning everyone was tense. Even Liger was restless, and he was usually calm and composed.

"What's up Liger? You seem uneasy." Bit sounded worried.

_"Something is wrong." _Liger sounded upset. _"Very wrong."_

__"What is it?" Bit asked in concern.

_"I don't know, but it doesn't belong here." _Liger growled.

"Hey Bit." Tony came out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with you? First Liger, now you. What's next Crystal is going to have a heart attack?" Bit said sarcastically, but Tony didn't laugh. "Are you ok?"

"There's something wrong, but I don't know what."

"I wish I knew." Crystal came up behind Tony.

"Not you too." Bit groaned.

"You don't sense it?" Crystal asked shocked.

"Sense what?" Bit quizzed her.

"Sense that something is very wrong." Crystal said quietly.

"Um guys....... I think you might want to see this." Tony said shakily. Bit and Crystal ran outside a saw countless monsters heading toward the base.

"Wh... what are they?!" Bit shouted.

"Don't ask questions, just get in your zoid!" Crystal commanded. A minute later, Liger, Ligra, Shrike, and Fire Phoenix came barreling out of the hanger, ready to combat the monster army.

"We're gonna need backup." Bit said.

"Lot's of backup." Crystal watched the endless sea of monsters charge toward them.

"Did somebody call for backup?" a gunsniper came out followed by a purple blade liger, and a Raynos.

"Don't forget us!!" Dragonair flew overhead with the Zillah Illusionist, Cerebrus, and another gunsniper following behind it.

"I knew we needed backup but this is ridiculous." Tony commented. 

"Don't act like you aren't happy to have some help." Bryant cooed.

"Why don't we have everyone shut their mouths and get rid of these things." Hellbound Rider snapped which made everyone immediately shut up.

"Don't make eye contact with them." Ayla said, breaking the silence.

"Why not?" Violet asked.

"Who cares whether we do or not." Jamie...... err the Wild Eagle said mockingly.

"Just don't do it." Ayla repeated.

"You still haven't told us why." May stated.

"I'll explain later." Ayla told her.

"Here they come!" Crystal yelled. All of the zoids present charged and each pilot took on a group of monsters alone.

(Ok I will now go on to describe how each pilot fared in their little fight)

Crystal had been able to lure about fifteen of those horrid creatures away from the main group while still heeding Ayla's warning. She had Ligra quickly pivot around and charge at the monsters. She closed her eyes and suddenly Ligra froze two of her opponents on the spot. Then Fire Phoenix swopped out of the sky and grabbed three of the monsters in it's claws. Once he reached the desired altitude he let go of his captives and they perished when they hit the ground. Crystal and Ligra continued to combat the remaining monsters until all of them were either frozen or dead.

_"This battle has been won, but the war isn't over." _Ligra said gravely.

"I hope it ends soon." Crystal hoped Bit was ok.

"What are we going to do, Liger?" Bit asked.

_"I honestly don't know."_ Liger replied. They had been surrounded by about twenty of those monsters and they didn't know what they were going to do. _"Bit just try to relax. We're not going to get anywhere if you aren't calm."_ Bit closed his eyes and went into the state of mind that he was in while using his powers. All of a sudden Bit was brought back when he heard screams, some in pain but most out of fright. When he looked at the monsters, he saw that about one fourth of them were on fire.

"Did I....." Bit began.

_"Yes, you did set them on fire." _Liger said triumphantly.

"But how......."

_"You did exactly what I wanted you to do. When I told you to relax, you went into your meditation state and then you channeled your power through me." _Liger informed him.

"Wow...... Hey! The others are getting away!"

_"Don't let them escape!" _Bit closed his eyes and burned the remaining monsters and buried their ashes. Then he passed out.

Tony was having a hard time. He had hit only three of the seventeen monsters that cornered him and Shrike was running out of ammo. Tony had resorted to having Shrike leap around like he was doing some sort of dance. It was working so far because most of the monsters were confused and he even made a few of them dizzy. Tony shot a flare into the sky which blinded all of the monsters, giving Shrike time to attack. Then one of the monsters began ripping at Shrike's stomach. Shrike began howling in pain and slammed itself on to the ground, killing the monster instantly. Tony got out of the cockpit and went to examine his partner.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he?" Tony sat down to wait for help to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin: We are now at the site of the battle between RD from Mach Storm.........

Crowd: Booooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RD: Shut it!!

Robin: ......... and the mighty authoress Moonyasha!!!

Crowd: Yey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin: And before the judge begins the battle.............. wait a second.... where's Moonyasha's zoid?

Riten, Cloud the list please.

Riten + Cloud: *haul a 20 pound stack of paper out in a wagon*

Thank you boys. Now let's see. *looks at the list of zoids* This one. *snaps fingers*

Robin: And it seems Moonyasha has chosen a zoid!!

RD: *looks at the zoid* A cardboard box?

Moonyasha: But what's inside the box?

RD: Uh.................

Moonyasha: Wrong answer!!! *presses a button and the box collapses revealing Moonyasha zoid*

Robin: Wow! And it seem that Moonyasha has chosen the Geno Breaker to fight RD!!!!!

RD: O-CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Judge: Battle mode 0999! Ready....... FIGHT!

Moonyasha: *jumps in the cockpit* DIE YOU BIT CLOUD WANNA BE!!!!!!!!!!!! *fires the charged particle cannon*

RD: *gets dissolved, dies*

Judge: Battle over! The winner is Moonyasha!

Moonyasha: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Robin: And it looks like the death of RD has gone to Moonyasha's head. HIT THE DECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hides under desk*

Moonyasha: *begins her rampage*

Riten : *hiding in a fallout shelter* Maybe we should have taken that one off the list too.

Cloud: *ditto* Yeah. That one along with the Deathsaurer, Deathstinger, and Berserk Fury.

Robin, Riten, and Cloud: The only way to make Moonyasha stop is to.................. REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP US!!!!!!!!

P.S. Sorry I'm only doing 3 this chapter and I'll do the rest in the next chapter, I SWEAR!!! I've been on a roll and If I'm lucky I might be able to get the next chapter up by Sunday. (I hope) Again I am really sorry for the delay and I hope that it never takes that long for me to update again. And I'm always open for suggestions about what should happen in each chapter. Now REVIEW FOR ROBIN, RITEN, AND CLOUD'S SAKE!


	9. Invasion 2

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!! CAN YOU GUYS EVER FORGIVE ME?!?!?! I'VE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK!!

Review time!! Man I've missed this part.

Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: Thanks for all your help and your welcome for the chocobos.

Mercenary Pen: I'll be using the armor units, don't worry. And I will try some of your suggestions.

ratz-man and bobin: Um..... I'm assuming that you weren't paying attention because one you're about 6 months and 8 chapters too late and two I said that Bit was already taken.

Ansem: Just steal the fool's heart and be done with it! Don't let anyone take what's yours!

goes into a sort of trance and pulls out Keyblade

Bit: tackles Moonyasha Somebody tie Ansem up!!

Cloud, Kiba, and Robin: tie up Ansem and throw him in the closet

gets up Ahem..... sorry.

Cloud: Man that's the third time this week and it's only Tuesday!

Riten: Yeah. Ansem's been hanging around here for the last few days and we've been having a few....... problems.

Robin: yells at Ansem Will you stop obsessing over taking people's hearts?!?!

Ansem: from the closet It's not my fault that I'm evil. If you have to blame anybody, blame Squaresoft.

Yeah, so anyway, you're too late ratz-man.

Helbaworshipper: Sorry about the long wait.

Hellbound Rider: Here's more! Oh and how should I refer to Cerebrus since it has three heads?

jim hawking jr.: Thanx!

Amy: You're the pathetic one for calling me pathetic. Neways, thanks 4 the review.

This Guy: Again srry bout the long wait.

Ok I won't include any stupid stuff right now so that you guys can read the chapter.

Disclaimer: You guys should know by now what I own and don't own.

This chapter is going to be a bit short cause I finished all the battle sections and wanted to post something. Sorry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

May sat atop a rock trying to get into the best sniping position she could. She had those ugly little monsters confused, which was to her advantage. She grinned, showing her elongated fangs. Her lust for blood was returning. 'What's the harm?' she thought, examining her prey. 'They deserve it.' May leapt out of the cockpit and quickly scrambled down the rock. When she reached the ground, she turned and faced the creatures, grinning wickedly. Immediately she leapt at one of them and sank get fangs into its throat in the true vampire fashion. Five minuets later, May dropped the monster she had, fangs dripping with blood. She turned and hissed, showing her fangs. She lunged, heading for another. When she drank the blood of all of the creatures, May got back in her Gunsniper and waited for news of the others.

The Wild Eagle had been circling around the battleground for the last fifteen minuets trying to get any stray monsters to follow him. He had only gotten the attention of about eighteen of them so he turned his Raynos and headed in the direction of the monsters. He began to fire at them, only managing to hit two.

'Hmm..... these little buggers are quicker than I thought.' the Wild Eagle turned again and flew over them and broke the sound barrier. He didn't expect the following sonic boom to do much, and he was right, but it did manage to knock out about four of the monsters and kill one who couldn't take the pressure. He began to ascend, but he felt something was wrong. When he turned to look he found one of the monsters hanging from the Raynos' left wing.

"No free rides!" the Wild Eagle sent the Raynos into a barrel roll hoping to knock the monster off, only it hung on, but just barely.

"Let's see how he likes this." he said and the Raynos quickly descended into the group of monsters. He then turned his zoid on it's side and began slightly dragging it's left wing tip on the ground. The maneuver dislodged the monster after it hit and killed about half of the others. The Raynos quickly rose into the sky and slowly began picking off the rest of his monsters with his laser. Finally when they all lay dead, the Wild Eagle reverted back to Jamie and he watched his friends fight from the air.

Violet sat in her Blade Liger, surrounded by more than thirty of the monsters.

"Oh man...... what do I do, what do I do?! I'm a witch, not a zoid pilot!" she clutched the controls of her zoid and waited. After about five minuets, the monsters began advancing toward the seemingly helpless girl. As they came closer and closer, Violet began to panic more and more. When they were close enough to her that they were shoulder to shoulder, Violet opened up her zoid's blades and attacked, killing three monsters.

"Dang, that was close!" she sighed in relief and began trying to shoot at the monsters. They easily dodged and quickly surrounded her again. She opened her blades once more and the monsters backed off slightly. The Blade Liger then ran at the monsters in front of her. Most of them moved out of the way, but four unlucky monsters were hit. Violet continued to run through the group of monsters, taking out one or two at a time.

"Wow. This is easier than I thought." she relaxed a little and continued attacking the monsters. She continued to run in circles until there were only about ten left. They were pinned against a cliff. Suddenly Violet got an idea. She deployed her Blade Liger's shield and charged at the monsters, crushing all but one of them. She easily took down the last monster and then she waited to hear from the rest of her friends.

"I hope they're ok......"

Cerebrus had twenty-four monsters cornered in a small cave. Every time one of them tried to run out of the cave, they were sent running back in by one of the zoid's three heads. Hellbound Rider sat in the cockpit relaxing while his zoid took care of the monsters. After torturing the monsters for a while longer he grabbed the controls of his zoid, ready to finish them off.

"Well it was nice knowing you...... not!" he was just about to finish the group off when...... he made eye contact with one of the monsters. His hands slackened on the controls and his eyes became dull.

"Back away Cerebrus." Hellbound Rider commanded tonelessly. Cerebrus growled a complaint, but he wouldn't disobey his master. The zoid reluctantly moved away from the cave opening allowing the monsters to escape. Cerebrus began to lunge at the monsters, but was stopped by it's master. Cerebrus growled again, watching the monsters conversing in high, squeaky voices, completely ignoring the three-headed zoid. Finally one of them emitted a high-pitched whistle and Hellbound Rider responded. He clutched the controls tightly. He began to groan and shudder as he sprouted claws and horns. A pair of black wings emerged from his shoulders and his eyes became silts.

"You think you can control me, do you?" he growled. The monsters began to panic as Cerebrus readied it's Vulcan Cannon. "Well you can't." Cerebrus opened fire on the monsters killing all of them except the one that tried to control him.

"I have a special surprise for you." Cerebrus crouched down, ready to jump. The zoid leapt in the air to finish the monster. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" the monster was nowhere to be found once Cerebrus finished it's attack. Hellbound Rider jumped out of the cockpit to check his zoid for any damage.

"I should have listened to Ayla......" he said flexing his wings. Cerebrus growled in agreement and they sat there and waited for news of the others.

###########################################################################################

The following scenes have been written by Biddett da Pigeon Stalker, not me.

The purple Zillah Illusionist dashed away from the scene, a small group of the vile monsters trailing behind. Ayla glanced back quickly and smiled. The Zillah Illusionist twisted around and in lightning speed, struck down the leading edge of the creatures. As the remaining monsters caught up, the purple zoid was nowhere to be found.

The monsters sniffed around for their target for a while, and then one raced off with the others in hot pursuit. Ayla's zoid padded forward from behind a hill and just stood there while the fiends pounded towards her, howling in their warped voices for blood.

As the first one slashed out, the Zillah Illusionist remained where it stood, unscathed. Even the monsters slowed down and looked puzzled. They continued the attack anyway, but the Zillah Illusionist still didn't move and didn't sustain any damage, not even the slightest scratch.

Suddenly, the Illusionist flickered, and then faded away. A low growl was heard behind the group of monsters and they jumped around to face the real Zillah Illusionist.

Ayla wasted no time chasing down the rest of the horrid things, all the while not even looking at them. That was too easy! Honestly, you'd think a horde of evil monsters would put up more of a fight! She smiled to herself again.

Her smile evaporated. I just hope everyone heard me before. Oh well. They should be fine

Bryant's immediate thought was to seek shelter. He could pick them off easy enough if he put the Gunsniper into sniping mode. But as he glanced around, he couldn't find anywhere secure enough. Bryant was about to give that up and just attack outright when his eyes caught a small clump of trees a fair way off. That would have to do. As stealthily as he could, Bryant made his way out of the complete chaos, dodging random shots from his comrades and attacks from the fiends. He didn't get out of the mess unharmed, but the Gunsniper could take the damage.

Settling down his zoid, he flopped down onto his stomach and got to work.

One, two, three, four- all within thirty seconds. They seemed like they wanted him to hit them. It was all too easy. This had to be a trick.. or maybe these were just a bunch of extraordinarily stupid monsters?

Bryant's thoughts wandered to his friends. Were they okay? Maybe he should help them out. But he quickly decided against that, he had enough monsters to deal with it as it was.

Something caused the Gunsniper to shudder. Bryant jumped. He almost had a heart attack, realizing that he now had monsters covering the whole zoid, and beginning to rip it apart! They had obviously used the other monsters as bait, getting Bryant's attention and then sneaking up on him while he didn't notice! These monsters weren't so dumb after all!

The Gunsniper reared up to full height and shook violently like a dog drying itself, dislodging all the ghastly creatures. Quickly jumping back, he locked on and fired volley after volley of missiles. He shuddered at how close that was and turned back to the rest of the things as more came.

Click. Click. Click-click-click.

Bryant yelled. He was out of ammo! Just GREAT!

He lashed out at the fiends with his tail. That was all he could do. Andmiraculously, he pulled through. Soon only he stood alone.

Phew. That was too close for comfort. Bryant took a deep breath as he spoke shakily.

The Gunsniper rocked violently. Bryant turned around. There was one left, struggling to stand. It attacked again. This time, it aimed and viciously slashed the Gunsniper's leg. Bryant felt his zoid topple over, helpless and at the creatures mercy.

Just when you think it's over Bryant breathed.

He sat there and waited. Would somebody come and help him? Bryant closed his eyes. He continued to sit there and think. gotta think of something. Anything. He mumbled to himself. Bryant suddenly jumped up. He still had his gun on him! But going out against a monster with just a gun was pretty risky. He took his chances anyway and opened up the cockpit to face the wounded monster on its last legs.

This had better work

He aimed, took a deep breath, and fired. BOOM! Whatever strength the fiend had left, wasn't enough to stand a gunshot. Bryant took one last sigh of relief and moved back over to his Gunsniper. Somebody had better arrive soon

The Dragonair circled overhead, indecisive about what to attack first. Angela waited while everyone took their own separate groups, which left her to take on the last fifteen or so. Bringing the raynos-like zoid closer in, she locked on.

The first few shots missed, but the monsters were completely unaware of the fact that she was in the air. They looked around madly on the ground for their attacker. Angela fired a few more rounds with her twin cannons and these ones made their mark. She successfully wiped out half of her small group.

Doubling over, she landed and raced back, plowing through the remaining monsters. They were knocked about, but not much more. The Dragonair's blade was brought forward and Angela had some fun slicing and slashing her way through.

Now only three remained. Angela toyed with them for a while, leaping out of the way of their attacks and countering with a quick blow with the Dragonair's tail.

After a while, Angela stood facing the... seven of them? Angela twisted around. She was completely surrounded!

She said to herself sarcastically. Where did you lot come from? She asked under breath as she braced herself. Noticing she was almost out of ammo for her twin cannons, she readied her blade once more.

Angela decided to be serious now and stop playing around. She slashed through the ones blocking her immediate path and leapt into the air. Pivoting around, she used her deadliest weapon which she rarely used- the flamethrower.

Soon enough, the Dragonair settled back onto the charred battleground and Angela quickly surveyed the area to make sure nothing survived. Content that nothing was left, the dark blue zoid took to the air again to find out how everyone else fared.

Well thanks again for waiting an I apologize again for the long delay. It's pretty late now so I'm gonna go but I already know what I want to do for the next chapter and I will start on it asap. I hope to never take this long to update again.


	10. Survival of the fittest

Ok I'm back again! Just to warn you, this chapter is going to be a bit short. I really wanted to give you guys a REALLY long chapter for making you wait so long, but I guess that will have to wait till next time. Sorry. But I'll give all of you a laptop for being so patient.

Ansem: Hey Moonyasha. That RD kid is here. Says he wants a rematch.

Grr....... Tell him the end of the chapter.

Ansem: Ok. walks off to find RD

Didn't I kill him last time? Neways, Review Time!!!!

jim hawking jr.: I'm glad you liked it.

Amy: Will you EVER review without complaining? Oh and if your brother sees the end of this chapter and he gets mad, tell him it's nothing personal ok?

BlackHole Army CO: Yeah and I'm updating again. And about the voices, they are done by the same person. Actually I started my own list. Richard Cox does the voices for Bit, Inuyasha, the male Ranma and probably more ppl, Kelly Sheridan does Leena and Sango, Saffron Henderson does Naomi and Sota, Kirby Morrow does Miroku and Trowa, and that's not even part of my list.

Mercenary Pen: I can't have Bit? Darn. Well as long as it's Bit/Leena I'm ok with that. And thanks.

WingLiger496: Thanks! I always like it when new ppl review.

Biddett Da Pigeon Stalker: Why are you giving me all the credit for chapter 9? I would have never been able to update if it wasn't for you. Oh and Amy said good job.

DragonMasterofDaShadows: Yes since I have been neglecting my Backdraft participants they are in this chapter.

Hellbound Rider: Did I do that battle section right? If I did/do anything wrong, feel free to e-mail me. That goes for everyone.

Ok thanks for reviewing and here's the short, but good chapter.

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this lately but I don't own Zoids, Final Fantasy VII, Witch Hunter Robin, Wolf's Rain, Kingdom Hearts, or andy of the characters given to me.

###########################################################################################

After all the monsters had been killed, everyone gathered in a small group to see how everyone else was.

"Alright, so there were no casualties if we don't count the monsters." Crystal said. "Otherwise, Bit's out cold, Shrike is heavily damaged as well as Bryant's Gunsniper, the Raynos' left wing is a bit damaged, the Dragonair is almost out of ammo, and otherwise I don't see any problems." Crystal walked over to Bit to see how he was doing.

"Hey wait a second, where's Cerebrus?" Bryant asked while Ayla and Angela bandaged his arm.

"You know, I haven't seen him or Hellbound Rider since those monsters showed up." May commented

"Maybe we should send somebody out to look for him." Jamie suggested while trying to keep Violet from having a nervous breakdown. Fire Phoenix landed near Crystal and said something to her.

"Guys, we have a problem." Everyone looked at Crystal. "It seems that while we were fighting the monsters we migrated about a hundred miles away from the base." Everyone gasped.

"What?!" Tony yelled. "How did we move that far?!"

"I have no idea, but we are in no condition to travel that far to get back." Crystal announced.

"Well we kind of guessed that, but how are we supposed to get by?" Ayla questioned. "We don't have any food or water and no way to contact anyone for help."

"How do you figure?" Violet was confused.

"Didn't you know? The people at the base use a different radio frequency every so often and they can change it at any time." Ayla informed her.

"And we have no way of knowing if they're still using the same frequency." Angela was reclining next to her zoid.

"Perfect." Bryant mumbled. "We're all going to die out here."

"With that kind of attitude, yeah!" Violet shot at Bryant.

"Guys why don't we just try to get some rest and then we'll send someone out for help tomorrow." May said and sat down. Everyone else sat down and Bryant mumbled something about being zoid chow, but everyone chose to ignore him. About and hour later everyone was still wide awake and worried. Worried about how they were going to survive, about where Hellbound Rider was, how they were going to fix their zoids, and anything else they had to worry about. Little did they know that they didn't have to worry about Hellbound Rider.

"Darn it! Why can't I conceal myself?!" he yelled after about the twelfth time of trying to hide his dragon features. Cerebrus growled and his pilot looked up.

"You know quite well what the big deal is!" He said angrily. "If any of them see me like this I'll be dead in a heartbeat! Besides.... you know dragons, particularly black dragons are a symbol of evil." The black zoid growled again. "The only reason they aren't afraid of Angela is because she looks harmless. I don't." Hellbound Rider looked in the direction of the camp." They all like me, but if they see me like this...... I just don't know what to do." He looked up as Cerebrus growled again. "Alright let's go. They're all probably asleep now anyway."

Rene sat in the cockpit of her Genosaurer, fiddling with the controls. "Where did Sherman go?"

"I think he said something about having to go to the bathroom." Sora replied, sounding agitated.

"And that was how long ago?" Rene asked.

"About an hour and a half."

"What is taking him so long?!" Rene yelled, exasperated. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago!" Sora, Rene, and Sherman had been commanded by the High Council to attack a commission base out west. But now they were an hour late, and they had no idea where Sherman was.

"Sorry I took so long! I was playing my gameboy." Sherman came over in his zoid Dracon, which looked a bit like Fireblade except that it was green and black with guns on it's shoulders and under it's wings and blades on it's tail and wings.

"You kept us waiting because you were playing you gameboy." Rene was trying to control her temper, but she was having a hard time. Luckily, Sora lost his temper first.

"YOU SPENT AN HOUR AND A HALF ON THE TOILET PLAYING YOUR GAMEBOY WHEN YOU KNEW WE HAD TO LEAVE!!! NOW WE'RE AN HOUR LATE AND OUR PLAN IS COMPLETELY USELESS SINCE WE'RE OFF SCHEDULE!!" Sherman and Rene looked at Sora, totally shocked.

"Yeesh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take so long! Jeez, you're worse than my sister."

"Can we please leave now?" Rene asked. "We'll just have to improvise a plan." With that the two dragon zoids took to the air and the Genosaurer sped off after them.

###########################################################################################

Ansem: And we are at the site of the rematch between RD and Moonyasha!

Crowd: boos RD and cheers for Moonyasha

RD: I am so not going to lose this time!

Moonyasha: And why not?

RD: cackles evilly You'll see.

Moonyasha: sweatdrop I'm not even going to ask. Ok let me get my zoid. yells MOBILIZE MILLENNIUM DRAGOON!!

Dragoon: flies over and lands Roar rooaaaar rar roarrrr! (We have to fight that punk? Didn't you kill him already?)

Moonyasha: climbs in cockpit I thought I did, but who really cares? We'll kill him this time.

Dragoon: Rooooar ror rarr! (Whatever you say.) takes off

RD: NOW!! the rest of Mach Storm come out of hiding and begin firing at Dragoon

Moonyasha: Oh so THAT'S why he wanted to fight without a judge!

Dragoon: Rar roooar roar ror! (You pick the worst times to be dense.)

Moonyasha: Fine, whatever. Let's just finish them off with the C.P.C.

Dragoon: Roarrr! (Okay.) fires Charged Particle Cannon hitting and killing Mach Storm except for RD

Moonyasha: Alright we won!!!

Dragoon: Roar! (Yeah!!) lands and Moonyasha gets out of the cockpit

RD: crawls out of the wreckage

Ansem: You're not dead YET??

RD: Nope.

Moonyasha: Oh that's it! pulls out Keyblade and begins casting firaga

RD: runs HELP!!!

Ansem: Um..... would that happen to be any RD fans out there? Cause if not I'm going to take his heart and let Moonyasha beat the crap out of whatever Heartless he turns into. Ok review and I guess I'll just sit here and wait for Moonyasha to finish chasing RD.


	11. An Untimely Invasion

/hides behind Legolas/ Um.... hi guys. Are you mad at me? If you are I understand, but let me explain. I had most of the chapter done, but then at the end of August we got a new computer then I had to transfer the files. And then with the combination of my just recently accquiered LOTR addiction, being lazy and school, It has taken me a while to update.

Legolas: Your worse then Pippin.

I know. Anyway.... on to the Reviews!!!

BlackHole CO: I said submissions are closed. But Since I need Backdraft ppl and you let my charrie in I might be able to put you somewhere. But this is the last one!! Any more character submissions will be ignored.

Biddett da Pigeon Stalker: Do all you wackos play you gameboys on the toilet?

Legolas: I thought you were a wacko.

I am but I don't play my gameboy on the toilet. I read.

Legolas: o-o'

jim hawking jr.: thanx

Amy: I'm not sure if this is long enough for you, but here.

Legolas: And now without further delay, chapter 11.

Bob the Ringwraith: /enters house/

Moonyasha and Legolas: /scream like little girls and run away/

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Crystal, Tony, and Bob the Ringwraith.

* * *

Back at the camp everyone was still awake. They had dozed off once or twice, but remained awake for the most part. 

"What are we going to do?" Crystal asked herself as she lay next to Ligra.

_"I don't know." _Ligra responded.

"We shouldn't give up for one thing." Angela said to Crystal, startling her. "Oh sorry. I thought you knew I was awake."

"Actually, all of us are awake." Jamie announced.

"So what are we going to do?" Ayla questioned.

"Hey Angela, would you be willing to go for help now?" Tony asked.

"I guess. Why?" Angela looked surprised at the question.

"Because if you go now you could be back here by morning."

"Yeah but I'm out of ammo."

"You might be able to use mine." Jamie said.

"How?" Angela was still puzzled.

"First I think that the Raynos' ammo would be compatible with the Dragonair since they're so similar, and I know how to do an ammo transfer without any equipment." Tony stated.

"But why not send Jamie or Fire Phoenix?"

"You can't send me because after doing further checks on the Raynos, I found that there was more damage than I thought." Jamie looked at Crystal.

"And we can't send Phoenix because if we send an unmanned zoid they'll think we're dead."

After pausing for a moment to think, Angela decided. "Alright I'll go. Start loading up the ammo."

"Ok. May Violet and Bryant, I'm going to need your help." Tony got up and the other three were about to follow when a voice stopped them.

"No one is going anywhere until she explains why I'm stuck like this." Hellbound Rider half said, half growled as he pointed at Ayla. Ayla, who had been silent until then, looked at him and said,"You made eye contact with one of them, didn't you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why I'm stuck like this!" Hellbound Rider yelled. Then he added more quietly,"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Um....... since when?" May asked, trying not to laugh.

"Dude, if you want to see scary you should Violet when she wakes up in the morning." Bryant looked away as Violet gave him a death glare.

"I do not look that bad in the morning!" she screamed.

"Yes you do." May and Jamie confirmed in unison and Violet went into sulk mode.

"If you want me to explain everything, everyone has to sit down."Ayla repositioned herself on the Zillah Illusionist's paw. Everyone proceeded to sit down when they heard a moan coming from near Liger Zero.

"Bit!" Crystal ran over to the now conscious Bit who was trying to sit up.

"I'm fine." he mumbled. "You're not leaving me out of this."

"Let me help you." Crystal helped Bit limp over to where the others were sitting.

"Ok." Ayla began. "To start, I'm not from Zi. I came from a world called Barrmare. I came here to search for the cure for a disease, called the Gray Death, that my sister has. Also, I'm not human, but an Elise, a fairy like race native to Barrmare."

"You don't look like much of a fairy to me." Hellbound Rider sneered. Ayla shot him a look and continued.

"I can hide my wings so that I look human, Dragon Boy."

"But what were those monsters?" Bryant asked.

"We haven't found a name for them yet, but as Hellbound Rider experienced first hand, they can control you if you make eye contact with them." Ayla explained.

"How did you cope with them?" Crystal questioned with Bit leaning on her shoulder for support.

"We didn't. We tried to isolate ourselves in different villages to stay away from them and when one needed to travel they went in groups. It's difficult for them to control more than one person at a time." Ayla sighed.

"Now about the disease....." Angela trailed off.

"The Gray Death is a deadly sickness that has three stages. The first stage is weakness. While some people weaken quickly others can stay strong for months before going into the second stage, the sleep, that always lasts for nine days." Ayla paused and took a breath. "The third and final stage, the fever, lasts three days and ends in it's victim's death."

"How long does you sister have?" Bit asked quietly.   
"I'm not sure. The last time I checked she was still in the first stage." Ayla responded sadly.

"Alright, we're finished loading up the ammo so you can go, Angela." Tony told her.   
"Okay, I'm going. Wish me luck!" Angela yelled as she climbed into the cockpit of the Dragonair and took off.   
"Good luck." everyone whispered in unison and decided to go back to sleep. All except Ayla and Hellbound Rider.

"You still haven't explained why I'm stuck like this." he growled.

"Well if you told me exactly what you are I might be able to help you." Ayla said.

"If you must know, I am a Draconic." Hellbound Rider said smugly.

"I had a feeling that you were some sort of dragon." Ayla circled around him twice much to his agitation.

"What are you doing?" Hellbound Rider growled.

"I'm thinking." Ayla responded coolly.

"Well?" Hellbound Rider said after a few minuets.

"It must just be a side effect of the monsters. You should be able to change tomorrow morning." Ayla replied. "Now if you   
don't mind I'm going to bed."

"Fine." Hellbound Rider watched Ayla as she walked toward her zoid. 'You better be right.'

* * *

Three zoids, two flying and one on the ground, were silently speeding across the desert. 

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rene asked from the cockpit of her Genosaurer

"Yes, I'm sure." Sora called from Fireblade.

"You better be cause we should have been there over an hour ago." Rene said.

"Don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

"Hey guys! I just intercepted a radio message from the base we're attacking and they said that ten of their best pilots have been missing for the last few hours and they have no idea where they went!" Sherman yelled gleefully from Dracon.

"That just makes thing a whole lot easier." Sora said.

"Time to have some fun." Rene murmured to her zoid, who growled back.

Angela had been flying east for an hour and she was getting worried. "If I did these calculations right I should have been there about twenty minuets ago." she said to herself. "I'll call back and see if I'm going the right way." She then proceeded to contact one of her comrades back at the camp.

* * *

Bryant had been trying to get to sleep, but couldn't get comfortable in the cockpit of his Gunsniper. He turned over again when his radio went off. 

"What?" he said sleepily as a face appeared on the screen.

"Um... Bryant could you get Tony for me?"

"Angela, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No everything's okay, I just need to ask him something." Angela said quickly.

"Alright I'll get him." Bryant jumped out of the cockpit and Angela began to fidget with her shirt. Bryant returned a few minuets later with Tony.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I think I should have gotten to the base a while ago." Angela informed him.

"What's you're current location?"

"Sector 7b5."

"Now I know what the problem is." Tony told her as he accessed the Gunsniper's computer. " You're about 34 miles west of where you want to be."

"Ok I'll change course and call you guys once I get there." Angela turned off the radio.

"Is everything ok?" Bryant asked with everyone else waiting to hear the news.

"Angela was just off course. She should be there soon." Everyone sighed in relief and settled back to sleep.

* * *

The base looked deserted when the Backdraft Warriors arrived. 

"So are we ready?" Sora asked. Rene and Sherman gave him an affirmative and he relaxed. "Let's go.""Got it." Sherman said and urged Dracon on after Fireblade.

"Alright." Rene tensed with excitement. "Let's go Shadow!" the organoid roared and the Genosaurer sped off toward the base. The alarm was raised and all zoids ordered to mobilize. While they were waiting for their opponents, the Backdraft warriors worked on destroying the base itself. Fireblade and Dracon fired at the roof while the Genosaurer blew out chuncks of the wall, damaging many zoids in the process. The base looked like a crumbling ruin by the time any zoids had gotten out of the hanger.

"Took them long enough." Sherman turned Dracon and the zoid glided lazily toward the ground. Sora followed cautiously in Fireblade until both zoids landed on the ground.

"Should we take them out one by one or all at once?" Sherman asked.

"I say take them out all at once." Rene had come over. "Charge the cannon Shadow." Shadow growled and began charging the Genosaure's Charged Particle Cannon. "Let them have it." The Genosaurer fired, whiping out the whole mass of zoids.

"Well that takes care of that." Sora shrrgged. Angela got there as soon as the zoids were destroyed.

* * *

Ok now that we have taken care of Bob the Ringwraith, what should we do? 

Legolas: I dunno.

Hm....... this is a dilemma.

Cloud: /falls off the roof/

What were you doing up there?

Cloud: Robin, Riten and I are trying to contact aliens.

Moonyasha and Legolas: o-o'

Cloud: What?

Legolas: Aliens don't exist.

At least not yet.

Alien Spaceship: /lands in Moonyasha's backyard/

Moonyasha, Legolas, and Cloud: /scream and run/

Robin and Riten: /jump off the roof and run away screaming/

Review!!


End file.
